<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Showers by mommy_muppet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091442">The Showers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommy_muppet/pseuds/mommy_muppet'>mommy_muppet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harringrove Hickey Happy-Hour [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cussing, Hickeys, M/M, POV Steve Harrington, Showers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:08:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommy_muppet/pseuds/mommy_muppet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Billy got a little carried away the night before. Tommy notices in the showers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harringrove Hickey Happy-Hour [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Showers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiya Guys!<br/>This is the first story I've ever written so please give me feedback. Both negative and positive is appreciated ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve had never been particularly modest. He knew he was attractive and he liked to flaunt. Meaning, he never minded the public shower...until now of course.</p>
<p>Steve woke up this morning and noticed he and Billy might have been a little too drunk the night before. They're usually careful about leaving visible marks. Usually. He found several well developed bruises scattered up his neck and torso. Oh fuck me he thought. </p>
<p> He pulled on a black turtle neck along with his best jeans, he really wasn't in the mood for Carol's gossip interrogation. It worked for the better part of the day but he had forgotten all about gym class.</p>
<p>Gym was usually a part of the day he looked forward to. At least the shirtless Billy crowding him part of it. Before practice, it was easy enough. He quickly switched his shirt in the corner, back to the rest of the team. After practice....now that is what you've got to worry about.</p>
<p>Steve stalled for as long as he could. At this point, it was just Billy, Tommy and a few other boys he doesn't have the energy to name right now. Billy was giving him side glances, questioning looks. He clearly hadn't connected the dots.</p>
<p>At this point, Steve knew it was getting too suspicious. He quickly stripped out of his sweat-damp clothes and made his way over to the showers.</p>
<p>He tried to keep his gaze averted but still managed to see Billy smirking knowingly. It took Tommy about 2.67 seconds to open his mouth.</p>
<p>"Well well well, Stevie boy. Looks like you've got yourself back in the game."</p>
<p>When Steve stayed quiet Tommy must have taken that as his personal invitation to keep talking.</p>
<p>"You gonna tell us who you smashed this time?"</p>
<p>"You gonna shut the hell up?" Steve snapped back, shooting Tommy a rather impressive stink-eye.</p>
<p>"Whoever it was clearly didn't take you too well." Tommy kept talking "I mean, you're still being all bitchy."</p>
<p>Billy apparently took that  personally because he decided to step in. "I'm sure whoever it was took him just fine. I mean, he is King Steve after all. He probably knocked her up nice and good."</p>
<p>"Hargrove." Steve sighed "Don't ever use knocked up and nice and good in the same sentence. Like ever again."</p>
<p>"I'll think about it, pretty boy."</p>
<p>The other boys from earlier were finally trickling out. They must have become bored of eavesdropping.</p>
<p>"Billy boy, I have a challenge for you." Tommy mused, clearly thinking his presence was actually appreciated. Steve on the other hand was back to considering him a cock-block. He wished Tommy would just follow the rest of the boys out. "You'd better find out whoever this chick is, and you're gonna bang her twice as good."</p>
<p>Steve was back to rolling his eyes again but Billy was definitely up to the challenge.</p>
<p>"Alright Hagan." Billy smirked, with a quick glance at Steve. "I'll bang her. But, I'm gonna raise you. Imma bang her three times as good. How's that sound?"</p>
<p>Steve snorted. "Cocky much?"</p>
<p>Tommy however seemed to like this idea. He let loose one of his exaggerated, overly obnoxious laughs before he went back to yapping. "Don't doubt him, Steve. My man here is a pantie-dropping machine."</p>
<p>Billy shot Steve a look and he could practically hear his voice saying "Just wait til' I get you back outta your panties, pretty boy." or maybe "Tommy needs to get the hell out of here before I pounce on you."  You never really know with Billy.</p>
<p>Either way, Steve could tell Billy was growing more and more annoyed by the second, even if he was good at hiding it.</p>
<p>"Alrighty then, Hagan." Billy said "I suggest you get your ass outta here so I can get this bitch's name outta Stevie."</p>
<p>"Fine fine." Tommy said. Then he moved to his locker and started getting dressed. "But you better save me all the juicy details." He turned, wiggled his eyebrows, and walked out the door.</p>
<p>"Finally." They both slumped, much more relaxed now that they were alone again.</p>
<p>"I guess he didn't shut the hell up." Billy laughed, calling back to Steve's earlier comment.</p>
<p>"I'm not actually surprised." Steve added as they both moved to their lockers. After a slight, comfortable pause Steve continued. "What are you doing tonight?"</p>
<p>"Damn you, Harrington! It was my turn to ask."</p>
<p>"Well sorry!" Steve giggled. "Go ahead then."</p>
<p>"Whatcha doing tonight, cupcake?" Billy turned, adjusting his pendant in the mirror, before smirking at Steve suggestively. </p>
<p>"Well you see," Steve said. "I've got this really hot boyfriend-"</p>
<p>"Do you now?"</p>
<p>"Yes. Like really hot. You'd like him."</p>
<p>"Mm. Okay continue."</p>
<p>Steve did. "I was thinking I'd meet him at that new Dairy Queen down the street. I don't know...maybe, 8 o'clock? We could order some milkshakes and maybe french fries." Steve paused, pretending to contemplate what he said next. "I might even let him drive us around in that sexy car of his."</p>
<p>"I do really like his car-"</p>
<p>"And depending how nice he is, I might just let him blast some of that shit he calls music-"</p>
<p>"The Scorpions are angelic, how could you-"</p>
<p>"Plus, I think I remember some challenge he accepted recently." That shut Billy up. "I thought I might help him with that."</p>
<p>"Very daring of you, princess." Billy mocked. </p>
<p>"Just make sure you don't leave any marks. I hear Tommy can be a real pain in the ass when it comes to hickeys."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>